Strokes of the Brush
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome was in the art club; her hobby was drawing and painting beautiful things...and tennis has become very beautiful. "Model for me, Senpai?" She took him by surprise, as well as the others...she wants them all to model for her, each one of them...each in their naturally beautiful state..."Non-tennis members off the court." Kagome's eyes began to water, Full Summary Inside !


**Strokes of the Brush**

**Summary: Kagome was in the art club; her hobby was drawing and painting beautiful things...and tennis has become **_**very**_** beautiful. "Model for me, Sempai?" She took him by surprise, as well as the others...she wants them all to model for her, each one of them...each in their naturally beautiful state..."No tennis members on the court." Kagome's eyes began to water, she needed to paint them..."I'll never step foot on this court again, if you let me paint you and the other Regulars!" How could Tezuka argue with that?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/HAREM**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Higurashi-San, this is beautiful..."_

Kagome smiled gently to the woman looking over her shoulders. "It's only a rough draft."

The woman laughed and straitened herself up, "A rough draft with great potential."

Kagome frowned. "I'm a little bit bored of these sceneries though..."

"Why not try still-life?"

Kagome shook her head, "Too plain..."

The woman crossed her arms curiously, "You are my best student, Kagome...I would only dream of having a child half as talented as you in concerns to painting. AH! An assignment then?"

Kagome turned her head curiously to her teacher; she was the only one present in her teachers' classroom at this time, the only one who ever stayed after school for extra time to herself and her paintings. "What kind of assignment?"

"First off...I want you to go and find inspiration, bring it back in a sketch, use the charcoal sticks, and then...we will see about that assignment."

Kagome was basically pushed out of the art room with a sketch pad and a bag of different sized charcoal sticks. "...find...inspiration..." Kagome frowned, "Sure; that sounds easy enough." She looked around and raised a brow at the long halls of marble floor and doors. "Maybe not..."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed, school was out, classes over, and students gone, where was she supposed to find inspiration?! The only people left were those in the news club, herself, and few sport clubs...where was the inspiration?

"Fujiko!"

Kagome turned in time to see a rush of red bypass her, turning, she felt as if her eyes were glued to the color, and she found herself following swiftly after the bright shade of red. It was beautiful..."Ah...w-wait!" Kagome cried out, calling to the red headed boy racing ahead of her.

"Eh?" He stopped before rounding the corner and turned to see who had called out to him. "You need something, Nya?"

Kagome smiled, "Um...can I ask...where you're going in such a hurry?"

He laughed, "Ah, I hope I didn't scare you while running around in a rush, I didn't want to be late, I'm heading to Tennis practice."

"Can I accompany you?" She asked with a bright smile, a warm look in her eyes as she began to contemplate the things she might be able to draw if only she were around this beautiful boy with the gorgeous red hair.

"Haha, sure! But do you mind if I ask why you want to come with?" He said asked as he continued walking, only with Kagome next to him.

"...oh...I'm, uh..." Kagome blushed, "I'm looking for inspiration." She looked down at her feet as she walked, "What is your name? Mine is Higurashi, Kagome."

"Ah, Kikumaru, Eiji...call me Eiji though, everyone does." He grinned, "Are you a third year? I don't think I've seen Kago-Chan around here before."

Kagome blushed brightly, _'K-Kago-Chan?!'_ She laughed a little, "I'm a second year...actually. I don't go outside too much, I'm only out now because the Art teacher sent me out to find some-"

"Inspiration," Eiji said before she could finish. "Did you find it, Nya?"

She looked at him from where he walked a little bit before her and smiled, "Not yet, but I think...I'm close to finding something really...awe-inspiring. I saw you and thought that you were simply...beautiful..." she said as she continued walking with her eyes on the ground, not noticing that her new _friend_ had turned to look at her in surprise while he kept his pace. "I figured, if I followed you, I'd find even more beauty, to which I may be inspired to do more than just scenery sketches and oil paintings. I want my art to come to life...I want to draw life...in all its beauty, all its innocence...I want everything it has to offer, and I want to put it on a canvas, take it down with ink, paint, pastels, charcoal...whatever I can use to recreate its beauty."

"...heh, you're kind of weird...you know that?"

Kagome looked up and noted the blush just barely painting his cheeks, she stopped walking and just stared, he was breathtakingly beautiful, and she wished for a moment of his time, that she may in fact be able to place his body on a canvas for the world to see. "You..."

Eiji had stopped walking when she did, and looked curiously at her. He felt almost as if she were undressing him with her eyes, not in a perverted away, but...something else, as if his clothes might be a distraction she didn't want to deal with. Or...in the way of what she wanted to see...actually, both of those sounded equally as dirty as him saying she might be a pervert, but he, oddly enough, did not care for how her eyes traveled over his body, he felt...surprisingly at ease with it.

"..." Kagome walked up to him and placed a soft finger on his chin, turning his head just slightly, she smiled, "You really are beautiful..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I will update when I feel like it! BUT ONLY IF I GET REVIEWS!**


End file.
